A Wonderful Christmas
by Kazemaru Yuukito
Summary: Sasuke adalah orang yang selalu sibuk. Sakura merasa kesepian di malam Natal. Bisakah Sasuke mengusir kesepian Sakura dan menebus kesalahannya? / Oneshot / A Christmas fic / OC.


**A Wonderful Christmas**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Wonderful Christmas © Kazemaru Yuukito**

**Genre: Romance, Family**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**

**Character: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, OC**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo (semoga ga ada), OC**

**Rate: Teen**

**All Sakura's POV**

**Don't like, don't read**

-KY-

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela. Mataku tertuju pada sebuah kalender yang tergantung di dinding. 24 Desember.

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan mellihat suamiku masih bergulung di balik selimut. Aku menggoyangkan badannya untuk membangunkannya.

"Sasuke-kun, bangun! Hari ini kita sudah berjanji akan menghias pohon natal bersama Reiko."

Sasuke menggeliat bangun.

"Maaf, Sakura. Hari ini aku harus menyelesaikan semua tugasku di kantor."

Aku kecewa. Di saat yang penting ini, Sasuke masih memikirkan pekerjaannya! Huh! Dasar suami tidak berperasaan!

Aku turun dari tempat tidur.

"Ya sudah. Cepat mandi dan sarapan. Jangan sampai terlambat!"

Nada bicaraku terdengar ketus. Huh, biar saja! Siapa suruh lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada keluarga!

Aku beranjak ke dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan. Aku memutuskan membuat sandwich pagi ini. Tak lupa aku menambahkan tomat ekstra dalam sandwich. Huh, kesukaan Sasuke akan tomat menurun pada Reiko. Mereka berdua bisa marah kalau aku lupa menambah tomat.

Aku meletakkan sarapan tersebut di meja. Kakiku melangkah menuju sebuah pintu yang berada di dekat tangga. Akupun masuk. Kulihat putri tunggalku masih tidur nyenyak di balik selimut.

"Reiko-chan, ayo bangun. Kau tidak lupa kan hari ini hari apa?"

Reiko langsung terduduk. Sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Rambut hitam kebiruannya berantakan karena baru bangun tidur.

"Hari ini menghias pohon natal bersama Kaa-san dan Tou-san! Horeeee!"

Wajahku berubah sedih.

"Hari ini Tou-san tidak bisa ikut dalam kesenangan kita. Tou-san harus kerja hari ini."

Ekspresi Reiko langsung berubah. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah.

"Sudahlah, Reiko-chan. Jangan sedih. Masih ada tahun depan kan?"

Aku membelai rambut Reiko yang sudah mencapai pinggang. Kata-kata itu sebenarnya bukan hanya untuk Reiko, melainkan juga untukku. Sepertinya aku sedang berusaha menghibur diriku sendiri.

"Jangan cemberut begitu dong. Ke mana wajah ceria anak kesayangan Kaa-san? Lekas mandi. Kita akan membuat kue jahe pagi ini. Setelah itu menghias pohon natal."

"Baik, Kaa-san!"

Reiko melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Lihatlah anakmu, Sasuke. Ia sangat merindukan perhatianmu sebagai seorang ayah.

* * *

Kami duduk menghadap meja makan. Kami makan dengan tenang. Sasuke dan Reiko tampak sangat menikmati sandwich spesial mereka – walau perubahan ekpresi Sasuke hampir tidak kentara.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat, Sakura, Reiko."

"Cepat sekali, Sasuke-kun. Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Tou-san, cepat pulang ya! Reiko ingin main sama Tou-san!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hn."

* * *

"Reiko-chan, tolong ambilkan cetakan di dalam lemari dapur."

"Baik, Kaa-san!"

Beginilah aktivitas kami di dapur. Aku dan Reiko berusaha membuat kue jahe yang lebih enak daripada tahun sebelumnya. Saat kami hendak mencampur tepung, kami bermain-main dengan benda putih itu. Aku mengoleskan tepung tepat di hidung Reiko.

"Ahh, Kaa-san jahat! Sini kulempar tepung!"

Akhirnya acara memasak kami menjadi ajang lempar-lemparan tepung. Kami sama-sama tertawa saat tepung terakhir berhasil mengenai wajahku.

"Ahahaha! Lihat wajahmu! Kau putih sekali! Hahaha!"

"Kaa-san juga! Sekarang rambut Kaa-san menjadi putih seperti nenek-nenek! Hahahahahaha!"

Kami saling menertawakan rupa kami masing-masing. Perutku sampai sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Tiba-tiba Reiko berhenti tertawa. Wajahnya berubah panik.

"Kaa-san, gawat! Tepungnya sudah habis! Bagaimana kita membuat kue?!"

Tawaku semakin keras saat melihat wajah panik Reiko. Aku mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari.

"Tadaaa! Kaa-san masih punya sebungkus tepung! Tapi ini yang terakhir lo! Jangan dibuat lempar-lemparan lagi ya!"

"Ahh! Kaa-san jahat! Sudah membuat Reiko panik setengah mati!"

"Ahahaha! Biar saja! Wajah panikmu lucu tahu! Ahahaha!"

* * *

Setelah berhasil membuat kue jahe. Kami beralih ke ruang tengah. Sebuah pohon natal yang cukup besar menanti untuk kami hias. Aku sudah menyiapkan berbagai hiasan pohon natal kemarin.

"Kaa-san, pohon natalnya indah!"

Kami mulai menghias pohon natal. Kami mulai dari bawah pohon natal.

"Kaa-san, yang ini diletakkan di mana?"

"Di sebelah sana, Reiko-chan. Hiasan di sana masih terlalu sedikit."

Reiko berlari mengitari pohon natal untuk menggantung hiasan berbentuk bola emas itu.

Kami sudah menyelesaikan tiga perempat pohon natal. Sekarang waktunya menghias puncak pohon natal."

"Kaa-san, gendong aku! Aku ingin meletakkan bintang ini di puncak pohon natal!"

Aku segera mengangkat Reiko dengan mudah. Yah, berat seorang anak berumur lima tahun memang belum seberapa kan?

"Horeee! Pohon natal kita sudah jadi! Pohon natalnya indah sekali, Kaa-san! Lebih cantik daripada sebelum dihias!"

"Tentu saja, Reiko-chan! Untuk itulah kita menghias pohon natal! Sekarang waktunya menulis permohonan untuk Santa!"

"Horee! Aku ingin minta yang banyak pada Tuan Santa!"

"Reiko-chan, sebaiknya kamu minta satu saja. Kasihan Santa kalau kamu minta banyak-banyak. Nanti kadomu tidak cukup masuk lewat cerobong asap lo!"

"Tapi Reiko ingin banyak hadiah tahun ini! Reiko sudah menjadi anak baik selama satu tahun ini, Kaa-san!"

"Satu saja, Sayang." Ujarku lembut.

Reiko tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Kaa-san, bolehkan Reiko meminta dua hadiah tahun ini? Dua saja. Kumohon, Kaa-san!"

"Baiklah, Reiko-chan. Kaa-san akan minta pada Santa agar dia memberimu dua hadiah tahun ini."

"Horee! Aku akan segera menulis pada Tuan Santa! Kaa-san juga harus menulis pada Tuan Santa! Kaa-san juga pasti punya permintaan kan?"

"Eh? Umm, baiklah. Kaa-san akan menulis permintaan Kaa-san."

* * *

Suasana kediaman Uchiha sangat sepi sekarang. Reiko sedang pergi bermain dengan temannya. Aku kembali teringat akan Sasuke. Sedang apa dia sekarang? Seharusnya dia berada di sini untuk menikmati malam natal bersama aku dan Reiko.

Aku iri dengan keluarga Naruto dan Hinata. Saat aku mengantar Reiko ke sana, mereka sedang menulis surat ucapan selamat natal bersama-sama. Anak mereka, Shota, tampak sangat menikmati saat-saat itu.

Aku melihat surat permintaanku pada Santa.

'Semoga Sasuke-kun dapat menikmati Natal bersama kami sekeluarga.'

Hanya satu kalimat sederhana yang tertulis di sana. Tapi aku tidak yakin harapanku terkabul. Sasuke adalah orang sibuk. Sangat sibuk.

Kulihat surat yang ditulis Reiko. Aku segera bersiap-siap untuk membeli berbagai kado natal untuk keluarga kami. Yah, sepertinya aku akan selalu menggantikan tugas Santa setiap tahun.

* * *

Mentari telah turun dari singgasananya. Rembulan naik menggantikan sang raja siang. Reiko sudah tidur sejak tadi. Aku sudah selesai membungkus semua kado. Walaupun semuanya sudah tampak beres, masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatiku.

Sasuke belum pulang.

Dari sore aku mencoba menghubungi ponselnya. Tapi ponsel itu tidak dapat dihubungi. Akupun cemas. Apakah Sasuke mengalami hal buruk saat berkendara? Kemarin siang ada badai salju. Jalanan menjadi sangat licin. Apakah Sasuke…?

Tidak! Jangan berpikiran negatif! Mungkin saja Sasuke terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak sempat menjawab telepon. Atau mungkin Sasuke sedang terjebak macet karena ramainya lalu lintas menjelang Natal. Atau mungkin Sasuke sedang bersama wanita lain?

Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Kenapa kau jadi selalu berpikiran negatif, Sakura?! Tidak mungkin Sasuke selingkuh!

"Tadaima."

Ah, itu dia. Akhirnya pulang.

"Dari mana saja kau, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"…"

"Jawab aku! Tidak tahukah kau bahwa aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu?! Bisakah kau mengangkat teleponku sebentar saja untuk membuktikan bahwa ketakutanku hanyalah sebuah imajinasi?!"

"…"

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?! Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku –"

"Ssshh."

Dasar Uchiha! Setelah mengacuhkanku, sekarang ia malah menyuruhku diam! Apa-apaan ini?! Hei, buat apa ia menggenggam tanganku melewati pintu?! Kenapa aku dibawa keluar?!

"Hei! Kita mau ke mana?! Ini sudah malam! Ayo kembali ke rumah!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirku sambil menarikku pergi semakin jauh dari rumah.

* * *

Sampailah kami di sebuah danau yang dekat dengan rumah. Setahuku danau itu sudah beku 100% karena dinginnya cuaca Desember ini. Mau apa kami di sana? Mau bermain ice skating? Malam-malam begini?!

Tapi pikiranku mendadak kosong melihat pemandangan yang terhampar di atas danau yang membeku.

"Sasuke-kun, kau…"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Hari ini aku tidak ada waktu bersamamu. Aku minta maaf."

Aku tidak dapat berkata-kata. Pemandangan di hadapanku sangat menakjubkan. Di atas danau yang beku telah terangkai puluhan – atau mungkin ratusan – lilin yang membentuk sebuah kalimat. Kalimat yang mampu membungkam mulutku.

'I love U'

"Maafkan semua kesalahanku, Sakura. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin aku punya waktu untukmu hari ini. Tapi aku tak bisa. Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Wow! Seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa melontarkan kata maaf dari mulutnya!

"Jadi, maukah kau memaafkan semua kesalahanku saat ini, Uchiha Sakura?"

Aku kembali terkejut. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke membungkuk di hadapanku hanya untuk memohon maaf padaku! Aku merasa air mataku menggenang di sudut mataku. Hei, Sasuke! Tak tahukah kau bahwa cuaca Desember bukanlah cuaca yang cocok untuk berlutut di atas salju?

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih. Angkat kepalamu, Sasuke-kun. Tanpa kau mintapun, aku pasti akan memberikan kata maaf padamu. Persediaan maafku tidak terbatas untukmu, Sasuke-kun."

Air mataku akhirnya jatuh. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu. Tidak salah aku memilihmu menjadi istriku. Aku mencintaimu."

Kata-kata itu. Aku jarang sekali mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Aku begitu tersanjung dengan kata-katanya.

Kami berciuman di tengah dinginnya malam. Dengan latar belakang danau yang beku dengan tulisan 'I love U'. Aku tidak merasakan dinginnya malam. Karena aku telah dihangatkan dengan cinta orang yang kusayangi.

Sayup-sayup terdengar lagu 'White Christmas' dari gereja di dekat rumah. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. Ciuman kami semakin intens. Sasuke menciumku dengan sangat lembut.

'Terima kasih, Santa. Kau sudah memberi seseorang yang sangat indah bagiku. Terima kasih."

Akhirnya ciuman kami berakhir saat masing-masing dari kami membutuhkan udara.

"Sasuke-kun, kau telah mendapat maaf dariku. Tapi belum dari Reiko. Ini surat permohonan Reiko. Bacalah."

Sasuke mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Raut wajahnya menjadi pucat seketika.

'Tuan Santa yang baik, aku tahu Tuan Santa sangat sibuk malam ini. Aku punya dua permintaan pada Tuan Santa. Boleh kan aku meminta dua hadiah tahun ini? Aku janji akan menebusnya dengan menjadi anak baik tahun depan.

Tuan Santa, aku ingin meminta sebuah boneka yang dijual di dekat stasiun. Aku sudah lama menginginkannya. Bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?

Permintaanku yang kedua. Aku ingin Tou-san bisa bermain denganku di Natal tahun ini. Aku ingin melihat Tou-san menjadi Tuan Santa selama seharian besok, seperti yang telah dijanjikan Naruto-jii pada Shota-kun tadi.

Maaf, Reiko terlalu banyak meminta.

Uchiha Reiko'

**THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Sakura, apakah aku benar-benar harus memakai ini?"

Sasuke memandangku dengan tatapan memohon. Sebuah jenggot serta rambut putih palsu dan pakaian yang didominasi warna merah tergenggam erat di tangannya.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun. Reiko-chan meminta agar kau menjadi Tuan Santa untuknya. Kau harus memakai semua itu."

Ekspresi Sasuke menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin menghilang dari tempat ini secepatnya. Aku tertawa melihatnya. Sasuke sekarang telah kehilangan wibawanya. Ia tampak sangat tersiksa di dalam balutan baju Santa.

"Sasuke-kun, tidak ada Santa dengan wajah mau menangis seperti itu! Kau harus tersenyum Sasuke-kun! Smile!"

Sasuke melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas dengan sangat terpaksa. Aku segera mengambil kameraku dan memotretnya. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri aku akan mencetak foto ini besar-besar dan memasangnya di tengah ruang keluarga.

**THE (real) END**

Author's Note:

Hai, hai! Kaze datang dengan sebuah fic bertema natal! Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kaze ingin mempublish fic ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini!

With love,

Kazemaru Yuukito


End file.
